


Past and Present

by NoScrubs12345



Series: tis the season [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the team takes a break, Jack and Ianto share a moment and memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

> For [awdt](http://awdt.livejournal.com/)'s 2008 Christmas advent challenge. Day two: " Decorating the Christmas tree."

Ianto clears his throat as he stops in the doorway to the conference room, two cups of coffee held tightly in his hands as he watches the Captain look out over the Hub below. “Jack?”

The man turns to look at him, a small, private smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Ianto. I thought I smelled coffee.”

“I thought you might like another cup before I head out,” Ianto says and crosses to Jack’s side. He hands him one of the cups, fingers brushing as Jack takes it and wraps his hands around it.

Ianto sighs, glancing at Jack as he sips his own coffee. He tests the heat of the cup’s bottom as he pulls it away, cradling it close when it doesn’t burn, and stares down at the main area of the Hub where Gwen and Tosh are decorating a humble tree, Owen griping but joining in nonetheless. He chuckles as the girls wrap a string of lights around the medic and place a gaudy gold bow on top of his head; Gwen clasps her hands together as she mock swoons, Tosh snaps what’s surely to be blurry picture as she laughs, and Owen complains good-naturedly, humouring them.

“They look like they’re having fun,” he says, watching Jack out of the corner of his eye.

Jack smiles, a small laugh escaping his lips, and looks down at his the brown liquid in his cup before taking a sip. “You should be down there with them.

“Well, I never really enjoyed decorating the tree much as a kid,” Ianto says, shuffling his feet as he feels Jack’s eyes on him. “It always ended in tears. My sister was quite...aggressive about what went where."

Jack chuckled. “I didn’t know you had a sister.”

“Of course you did, sir,” Ianto says, eyes betraying his condescending tone as he looks at Jack. “You’ve read my file.”

Jack takes a sip of his coffee, eyes never leaving Ianto’s as he does so. “Older or younger?”

“Older,” Ianto says with a sigh and lets his eyes flutter closed. “She liked to think of the holidays as an excuse to see how much trouble she could get me in with Mam or how she could use the decorations to torture me.”

Jack chuckles, reaching out and placing a hand on Ianto’s shoulder. He smiles tightly as he rubs Ianto’s upper back. “Older siblings—what are they good for?”

“Finding creative ways to get make the younger ones’ lives miserable?” Ianto offers, leaning into Jack’s touch. He steps closer, letting Jack wrap an arm around his waist as they watch the others. “Though my tad always knew what Rhiannon was up to. He made sure that I got to put the topper on the tree, though, and let me have an extra biscuit before bed.”

“He sounds like a decent guy,” Jack says sadly and gives Ianto a squeeze.

“He was,” Ianto says, closing his eyes and finishes his coffee. “The holidays were never really the same after he was gone.”

Jack sighs and places a kiss on Ianto temple as he pulls him close, tucking Ianto’s head under his chin. “I know what you mean. The holidays always seem worse without them, don’t they?”

“Yeah,” Ianto says and, careful of Jack’s coffee, turns in his arms to rest his head against Jack’s shoulder. He wraps his own free arm around him and takes a deep breath, letting Jack’s sent wash over him as memory takes him.


End file.
